


Lean on me.

by hideonjongin



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, like really cheesy, non!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:04:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideonjongin/pseuds/hideonjongin
Summary: And the fact that he almost made out with the younger in front of 50k people live.Okay that was embarrassing.





	Lean on me.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi lovelys uwu another shyker from yours truly lol. I don't even know what to write anymore tbh but I was watching stream highlights from both Faker and TheShy and I idk, this came out lmao. It's like really cheeshy as everything I write lol so I hope you enjoy it.

Sanghyeok’s fingers moved fast against his shiny keyboard, Zed vs Mordekaiser on his monitor, eyes looking straight at it with a hundred percent of his concentration there, the game he was in was even making it so much fun in his opinion, a smile painting his face when his team won the teamfight and an Ace were made, Baron being rushed almost immediately.

 

“You see guys, this is me when I tryhard.” His voice filling the tiny room where the T1 members streamed in the headquarters proud of himself and his so funny soloq game while streaming. A yawn suddenly scape from his body. 2:30am read the watch on the left corner of his computer, he haven’t even notice it was so late already his entire mind being in the game.

 

_Faker'sfan has donate 1,000 won: Faker-nim aren’t you gonna sleep tonight?_

 

Sanghyeok heard the notification speak with it robotic voice as always. He cleared his troath before replying at the camera.

 

“Thank you. Yes, just one more game, I’m on a winning streak I feel like today is a good day.” He explained while searching for a new game in the lobby.

 

_thegreastest has donate 5,000 won: Is there other SKT members still there playing or you are alone, Faker-hyungnim?_

 

“Thank you, thank you. Oh? I don’t really know..?” Turning his head towards the slightly open door of the room he heard nothing coming from outside, something weird because there were always someone talking or yelling. _And Teddy moaning..._

 

“I think everyone left already to the dorm, maybe Coach Kkoma is still around because he always checks the office before leaving and if someone is still playing he tell us to go to sleep already.” Another yawn left between his lips after talking, the infinite silence around him being somewhat really comforting. Looking at the number of people watching his stream he felt surprised of still having 14k when it was so late at night; the sound alerting him that a game was found ready to be accepted but a sudden knock on the door stopping him from clicking the Ready bottom.

 

“Ey, baby.”

 

Sanghyeok never turned his head so fast in his life before but that voice he knew so well startled him almost immediately, making his heart beat really fast inside his chest. He earbuds falling from his ears.

 

“Seunglok?” The confusion almost palpable on his voice, his eyes going wide with recognition now looking at the young man smiling at him from the door.

 

“You seem surprised of seeing me, hyung. Did you forget my plane was landing today?” A pout formed on the taller man’s lips, leaning his body against the door frame with his arms above his chest.

 

Sanghyeok could only stare at him don’t believing his eyes and ears yet. He couldn’t believe he actually did forget the younger told him like 2 weeks ago he was coming to Korea to visit his family and of course him as well for vacations after Worlds and before the next split and yesterday _more like 2 days ago_  they talked on the phone and Seunglok did tell him _again_  about his plans and Sanghyeok just forgot. He felt his cheeks got warmer in embarrassment.

 

“Ah, I’m sorry Seunglok-ah, I totally forget.” He started playing with his own hands on his lap with an apologetic smile on his face. The younger just sighed loudly a bit overdramatic.

 

“You could literally break my heart into pieces and I’d still adore you, Lee Sanghyeok.” With a smile of his own he made his way to where the older man was sitting, inclining his body to reach the face of his boyfriend and leave a peck on his lips. “I missed you, jagiyah.”

 

Sanghyeok’s chest filled with warm and the sensation of hundred of butterflies inside it, he got up from his chair and hugged the taller circling his arm around the other’s neck, Seunglok hugging him back immediately. Words weren’t needed when the both of them know how happy they were of finally be with each other after a long year in their respective teams, only calling one another after a very tiresome day of scrims or live series and if they were lucky enough both their teams going to the same international events and see each other there. Their life was so busy that maintaining a relationship was really difficult and theirs being a long distance relationship was _worse_  plus both of them were pros making everything just more difficult.

 

“Who told you I was here?” Sanghyeok asked the other while looking at his eyes, his finger playing with the little hairs on his nape.

 

“I mean, where else were you going to be if not reading in our apartment on a holiday?” The younger answer with another question, a jokingly look on his face. The cheeks of the paler getting pink meanwhile clearing his throat at the same time.

 

“Keep being a smartass brat and you’re going to sleep on the sofa.”

 

Seunglok laughed a bit before pouting. “Hyung~ I want to sleep and cuddle with you, don’t send me to the sofa.” He said with a whiny voice, closing the distance between them and giving small pecks to his boyfriend’s lips. “I.” peck. “Missed.” another peck. “you.” a final one and then leaning his forehead against the shorter man's one.

 

Sanghyeok felt lightheaded, his heart feeling so full and at peace every time he was with the younger, all the time they had to wait to be together were worth it every single time they saw one another again. He was utterly and immensely in love with the other man and by the look the taller was giving him he could say he was the same as him. Seunglok’s eyes always shiner when they were together.

 

“I love you.” Sanghyeok say in almost a whisper closing his eyes when he felt Seunglok’s breath against his lips.

 

“I love you too.” was he heard from the taller before soft lips were pressing against his own, moving slowly and in synchronization with him, a tongue making his way inside his mouth exploring every corner of it, a shudder running down his spine. He thighed his grip on the younger’s hair gaining a low groan back, stopping himself and the younger into going more further with the kiss remembering where they were at the moment.

 

He was in the SKT office streaming.

 

Streaming.

 

_He was streaming!_

 

He forgot completely about his stream when the younger made his surprising appearance, he pushed Seunglok off of him and looked at the now abandoned computer still in the same place but with a lot of notifications from donations now. His entire face going pale as a ghost meanwhile sitting down and looking at the chat, hundred of different messages making it go like crazy of how fast it was going.

 

  * Oh man, we got busted
  * Oh shit
  * No ㅠㅠ I wanted to keep watching
  * Guys we shouldn’t be here but i cant get myself to leave...
  * You guys are adorable



 

Sanghyeok’s entire face went a deep red, the color reaching almost his shoulders. Seunglok behind his chair look over his shoulders with the same red painting his cheeks realizing what was happening but a subtle smile bloom into a bigger one showing his bigger front teeth.

 

“Hyung, I think we aren’t a secret anymore.”

 

The mortification written all over Sanghyeok’s face was very visible, he remember having less than 15k before all this mess but looking now at the numbers again almost 45k people watched him and his taller boyfriend being all lovey dovey with each other, embarrassment coloring him well enough.

 

It wasn’t he was embarrassed of dating Seunglok or a guy for that matter, was the fact that many people watched him have a private moment with his lover, showing a side no one besides the younger know and a side of Seunglok only him knew. More than it being embarrassment was maybe a bit of jealousy, he wanted to be selfish and for no one to see them like this but them themselves only.

 

And the fact that he almost made out with the younger in front of 50k people live.

 

_Okay **that** was embarrassing._

 

“Hello, I’m TheShy, Lee Faker’s boyfriend, nice to meet you all.” Seunglok introduced himself while looking at the camera, his hand waving. Sanghyeok pushed him lightly out off the shoot.

 

“What in the world are you doing?” The man in the white t-shit asked the other male in the room, panic combined with amusement clearly in his question. The younger daring to laugh at him.

 

“Hyung, 50k people and counting heard us say I love you to one another and that we're going to cuddle in our home, I think we cannot keep maintaining our relationship a secret.”

 

Sanghyeok already knew that but he was scared of what people were going to say, he tried really hard to not pay attention of comments people he didn’t care about affect him but this was something so important to him, his relationship with Seunglok meant the entire world to him and if malicious comments or actions against them were made it would put in on edge, wanting to fight anyone who would dare to touch them verbally or physically. Plus this was like coming out to the general public, making him feel a little bit scared again, to be honest he really never thought of having to come out to the public in general, not even his fans; he liked his private life to stay like that: private, he didn’t want unknown eyes knowing what he do or doesn’t do. He wanted to protect his relationship and his lover of people with bad intentions, homophones still existing in this world unfortunately. Their families knew about them, their friends and even their teams knew already so it won’t really affect them that much on a personal or professional level, maybe their public image was going to drop but it didn’t matter to them that much.

 

Suddenly a hand on his shoulder woke him up from his deep thoughts, looking up a smile met his eyes, a _we are gonna be alright, hyung_  tinted his lover eyes, his soft expression of doubt of what the future will hold for them but encouraging him at the same time, whatever would happen in the future they’ll face it together and fight it together like they always did in the past when problems arrived. Sanghyeok gave him a smile of his own and trained his eyes to the camera again, clearing his throat and playing with his hands nervously. Seunglok entering the frame again beside him.

 

“Ah, yes. Guys, TheShy and I are in a relationship since 2018.”

 

“And we’re planning to stay like that forever, so please change your usernames from Sanghyeok’s girlfriend, I’m the only allowed to use that kind of usernames.~” Seunglok joked with the audience, gaining a bunch of “ㅋㅋㅋ” and “ㅠㅠ” in the chat, Sanghyeok just giving him the stinky eye for a moment before returning to the camera.

 

“Ignore him, please. He just talk nonsense.” The older male said with a straight face, the man beside him whining with an _“ah, hyuuuung.”_  hitting his arm playfully. “He would obviously use Sanghyeok’s boyfriend because there’s not woman in this relationship.”

 

Everything went silent after his statement, the chat spamming “...” and Seunglok exploding into a loud laugh for 1 minute straight without stopping, he was almost crying when he finally stopped.

 

“Hyung... were you making a joke? I swear your jokes are the best in the world.” The young man cleaning the tears that pooled on his eyes.

 

  * he’s totally whipped...
  * Love doesn’t only makes you blind perhaps deaf as well...
  * TheShy-nim....
  * Guys it was funny tho, theshy-nim has good taste.



 

“Hyung, let’s go home, I’m sleepy.” Seunglok said with a tired expression, yawning. Sanghyeok nodded.

 

“Okay guys, it is all for today, thank you for watching, we are leaving now.” Those were his last words before ending the stream, the loudest sigh coming from his mouth.

 

“Let’s go home, hyung.” Looking at his side, his lover were extending a hand for him to grab, he smiled a little and got up from his chair taking the hand offered and interlocking their fingers; making their way to the parking-lot where surely was Seunglok’s car.

 

“Are we going to be okay?” Sanghyeok asked the now driving brown-haired man, his eyes staring outside where the sky was starting to turn more clear with soft oranges and purples, 5:30am reading the car’s clock. The hand holding his own giving him a ligh tug making him turn his head to look at the handsome side-face of his boyfriend, looking extra attractive driving his shiny hella expensive black car with just one hand, his eyes never leaving the road.

 

“As long as we are together we are gonna be fine, my love.”

 

The thinner man just nodded, agreeing.

 

Whatever that could happen in the morning they’ll face it together as they always do. Even if they public opinion went as bad as making them step down from their jobs he would do it without giving it second thoughts, his relationship with Seunglok was his most precious and important thing in his life and he would never ever think for a second having to part ways with the younger for the sake of his job. He loved being a pro-gamer but he loved the taller man beside him so much more and no one would ever change that, his heart so sure of itself because he knew the other man shared his opinion as well, having his back always.

 

_Yes, we are going to be okay._

**Author's Note:**

> ty for reading beautiful people. uwu


End file.
